Physicians have used elastic ligating bands to treat lesions, including internal hemorrhoids and mucositis and for performing mechanical hemostasis.
The object of ligation is to position a ligating band over the targeted lesion or blood vessel section by stretching the band beyond its undeformed diameter drawing the tissue to be ligated within the band and then releasing the band so that it contracts, applying inward pressure on the section of tissue caught within the band. The effect of the inward pressure applied by the band is to stop all circulation through the targeted tissue, thereby causing the tissue to die. The body then sloughs off the dead tissue or the dead tissue may be aspirated into an endoscope or a similar device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,416 to Chu et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,844 to Zaslavsky et al., both of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe ligating band dispensing devices including cylindrical support surfaces over which elastic ligating bands are stretched. The cylindrical support surfaces are typically attached to the distal end of an endoscope which is advanced into the body to a target area. A user then applies suction through the endoscope to draw the tissue to be ligated into the cylindrical support surface and then releases a ligating band to contract around the tissue.
There are two problems inherent with the type of ligating bands typically used with the above-described devices. The first is that the bands have a tendency to slip off the targeted tissue before the tissue is completely ligated. One reason why a ligating band may slip off targeted tissue is because tissue contained within a ligating band is effectively "pinched" by the ligating band, creating an outward pressure on the band. Specifically, the bulb-shaped projection of tissue which has been drawn under suction into the lumen of a cylindrical support surface is pulled away from the surrounding tissue creating tension within the projection which draws the tissue of the projection back toward the its natural position. Thus, the tissue is urged to slip out of the ligating band as the band contracts. In addition, blood and fluid within the body can make the surface of the targeted tissue slick, thereby decreasing the coefficient of friction between the ligating band and the targeted tissue. Also, if the targeted tissue is an active blood vessel the "pulsing" effect of blood moving through the vessel can cause the ligating band to slip off of the targeted tissue.
A second problem with current ligating bands is that the bands are not adjustable once they have been dispensed from the ligating band dispenser. Therefore, if a band is improperly placed around a section of ottissue, or if the physician placing the ligating band should wish to draw more tissue within the band, there is no effective way to adjust the band.